


Special Services

by Dotty_Scrivener



Category: Finder, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, BDSM, Feather, M/M, Smut, Spanking, inapproprate use of fruit, naughty librarian, pressured consent, warming oils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotty_Scrivener/pseuds/Dotty_Scrivener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story takes place in a setting very similar to the original Finder universe, except that Kirishima is a librarian and Kuroda is a law school graduate who is studying to take Japan’s law exam (similar to the bar exam). Kuroda breaks library rules and Kirishima disciplines him. It is exactly what you think it is. After years of reading smut, this is my first attempt at writing it. These tropes are a bit like training wheels for me. I hope some of you can enjoy it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Services

Kuroda Shinji stumbled into the library and scanned the room. As he had hoped, the law and economics branch was all but empty on this Friday afternoon. The librarian, Kirishima Kei, was the only other person there. Unfortunately, Kirishima was regarding Kuroda with disapproval. Kirishima looked down through black framed glasses at Kuroda‘s rather disheveled appearance. Although Kuroda’s light blue chambray button-down shirt was clean, it was rumpled as if it had been slept in and Kuroda’s slim fit khaki pants had somehow managed to wrinkle. Kuroda’s trendy haircut stood up at random places, looking more like bed head then a purposeful style. Kuroda also wore glasses, though the frames were a trendy titanium design. Glasses appear to be the only thing Kuroda and Kirishima had in comon.

“Good morning,” Kuroda said respectfully. Kirishima’s impeccable pinstripe suit, crisp white dress shirt, and burgundy and gray striped silk tie suddenly made Kuroda feel like a slob. The librarian’s frown indicated that Kirishima shared that opinion.

“May I see your ID please?” asked Kirishima.

“Yes, of course,” Kuroda dug through his pockets looking flustered, “Here it is.”

Kuroda willed his hand not to shake as he handed Kirishima the tiny rectangle of plastic. Kuroda was not sure why Kirishima made him so nervous. Maybe it was Kirishima's military haircut. Maybe it was the broad shoulders and commanding manner. Kuroda wondered how a man only a few inches taller than himself somehow managed to tower over him. Kirishima examined the ID for at least a minute. Kuroda tried not to squirm.

“This is a special privilege library pass,” said Kirishima, “I thought you were a student.”

“Well, I was but I graduated. Right now I’m studying for the law exam.”

“You... You are going to try to pass the law exam?”

“Hey, I did graduate from law school. I was at the top of my class.”

Kuroda once had a reputation as a “slunner” – that is someone who appeared not to make any effort (like a slacker) but who wrecked the grading curve on exams (like a gunner). Kuroda was only worried about the law exam because as few as 2-3% of those who take it were expected to pass. Kuroda now had to study more seriously than he ever had before. Unfortunately, Kuroda’s roommates were not used to accommodating such practices. Between the parties and the women, there was always a distraction. That is why Kuroda had gotten the alumni library pass. He needed a quiet place to study--not that he owed some grouchy librarian an explanation.

“Yes. I’m sure. Well, just don’t bother the other patrons.” Kirishima crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“What other patrons?” Kuroda looked around the empty library.

“Then don’t bother me.” Kirishima’s scowl deepened.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Kuroda tried to keep the sarcasm out of his tone but he didn’t try very hard. Kirishima made Kuroda nervous and being nervous made Kuroda surly. Anything that put Kuroda on edge tended to bring out the nastier side of Kuroda’s humor.

Kuroda walked past the librarian and past the stacks. Kuroda found his favorite study table in the back of the room. He adjusted his chair, put his backpack on the chair next to him, and unpacked his study materials. He had one binder full of notes, another binder full of outlines and a third binder with notes on the outlines. He had several large test preparation books.  He had sample tests and legal study materials. He had several pencils and fresh paper.  After arranging everything to his satisfaction, he started to work.

Although there were no other students in the library, Kuroda couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched. Whenever Kuroda looked up, Kirishima seemed to be working in an area where Kuroda was in Kirishima’s line of sight. Kuroda never caught Kirishima staring directly at Kuroda, but Kirishima always seemed to be around. Kuroda went to the nearest shelves and got an armload of books. He placed them on his table between himself and the librarian. Kuroda went back to the shelves a second and third time and created a wall of books around his study space. Feeling less vulnerable, Kuroda settled in to study.

After a few hours, Kuroda’s stomach rumbled. Kuroda was feeling quite hungry. Luckily, he had come prepared. Although eating in the library was against the rules, he had smuggled some junk food in with his backpack. He carefully reached down and retrieved his snacks, peering over the books once or twice to make sure the librarian had lost interest in him. Kuroda managed a few quiet bites and felt better. Flushed with success, Kuroda dared to try for the juice box. As he was reaching down towards his bag he heard footsteps behind him and froze.

“Eating in the library is strictly prohibited,” Kirishima said while handing Kuroda a plastic bag. “Put that mess in here and I will take it to the trash.”

“But I’ve barely eaten any of it. Why don’t I just put it back in my backpack?”

“You must respect the rules of the library if you wish to keep library privileges. If you do not want to follow the rules, I can revoke your privileges and you can study elsewhere.”

Kuroda placed his snacks into the plastic bag and handed it to Kirishima. Kirishima took the bag and walked away. Kuroda stuck out his tongue at Kirishima’s back.

“That is no way for a graduate who is studying for the law exam to behave,” said Kirishima.

“How did he know what I was doing?” thought Kuroda, “Does he have eyes in the back of his head as well as a huge stick up his ass?”

Ignoring his hunger, Kuroda made himself study again. He was able to focus and worked quietly for another hour. After a while, he started to mutter mnemonics to himself. Lost in his outlines, he began to force the elements of a contract to fit the tune of “It’s a Small World After All.” Without realizing it, he started to sing aloud softly.

“There must be offer and acceptance. Must agree without undue influence”[i]

This time, Kuroda did not hear Kirishima walking up behind him.

“And consid-er-ation, something for everyone...” sang Kuroda.

Kirishima cleared his throat. Kuroda jumped in his seat.

“Singing is forbidden in the library. It is disturbing to other patrons,” said Kirishima.

Kuroda stood up and looked around the empty library. “I can see where that might be a problem. Have there been any complaints?”

“It is against the rules. This is your second infraction in one day.”

“I apologize. It’s not like a busy man like you has nothing better to do than pester me. Tell me, how much do they pay you to berate the students?”

“You are not a student. Furthermore, you are behaving reprehensibly. Do I need to ask you to leave?”

“No. I’m sorry. I will be quiet. I promise not to disturb you.”

“That would be a pleasant surprise.”

Kirishima walked back towards the librarian’s counter. Kuroda sat back down and pushed up his glasses, which had somehow started sliding down his nose. Kuroda wanted to argue with the old grouch, but Kuroda really needed to study and, so far, this is the best place he had found to do it. Kuroda managed to buckle down. He read, reviewed, and quizzed himself. He checked his notes and the highlighted sections of his books. After a while, it seemed as if he was reading the same line over and over. His eyelids became heavy. He stretched his arms out in front of him and put his head down just for a minute.

Kirishima stood over Kuroda’s table and watched Kuroda sleep. Kuroda’s mouth was open and he was drooling. Kirishima reached down and lightly brushed the hair out of Kuroda’s face. Kuroda moved slightly but then settled back into sleep. Then, Kuroda started snoring.

Kuroda woke as Kirishima slammed his hand down on the desk next to Kuroda’s head.

“Wha-what?” asked Kuroda. Kuroda sat up and pushed his glasses back up his face again. “What happened?”

“You were snoring,” said Kirishima, “You were making noise again and sleeping in the library. Do you not place your limits on your behavior?”

“What? I… I’m sorry?”

“It seems as if you’re always sorry. This is your third infraction in a single day.”

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to cause trouble.”

“Nevertheless, you are trouble. How do you expect to pass the law exam if you have no discipline?”

“I have discipline.”

“It seems you do not. You can’t even face the consequences of your actions today.”

“That’s not true. Give me a fine. I can pay you.”

“Are you trying to bribe me? Do you think money can buy you everything?”

“No, I just mean I want to show you I’m willing to pay a penalty.”

“Then will you accept punishment for breaking the rules?”

“Yes, I take responsibility. What do you want me to do? I can shelve books.”

“A trained monkey can shelve books. You need something that will teach you discipline.”

“What you want me to do?”

“Get your things and come with me. There is a back room where we keep various supplies. We won’t be disturbed if anyone comes into the library”

“Oh. Oh, okay.” Kuroda packed up his bag under Kirishima’s stern gaze. Leaving the pile of extra books on the table, Kuroda followed Kirishima past the librarian’s desk and through a door marked “Staff Only”. It appeared to be an average supply room, full of metal shelves and dusty boxes. Kuroda wondered if Kirishima would make him clean and organize this place.

“Set your bag down in the corner and stand over here,” Kirishima said as he pointed to a spot in the middle of the room directly under a strange hook coming down from the ceiling. Kuroda complied even though he felt completely confused.

“Hold your arms out in front of you,” Kirishima ordered. Kuroda did so. Kirishima turned to one of the shelves and opened a large zippered bag. Kuroda remembered that he once saw a movie where a nun hit a naughty child across the knuckles with a ruler. Kuroda wondered if Kirishima was going to get a ruler. But when Kirishima turned around he held out mittens.

“Put these on,” Kirishima said. Kuroda took the mittens, looked around as if there were some kind of hidden camera to capture a prank, and, finding none, put the mittens on. Kuroda then approached with two leather cuffs and fastened them around the mittens at the wrists with Velcro straps. Kirishima then took another Velcro strap and fastened the leather cuffs together. Kirishima placed his finger under each of the cuffs to make sure they were not too tight.

“What’s going on?” asked Kuroda.

Kirishima pulled Kuroda’s arms up and placed the bound cuffs in the hook overhead so the hook was between Kuruda's wrists. Kuroda’s arms were stretched uncomfortably, but his feet were still on the ground. Kuroda did not like this at all.

“What are you doing?” asked Kuroda.

“I’m providing the punishment you asked for. You need to learn discipline.”

“And you need to be put in the loony bin!”

“If you would rather forfeit your library privileges, say the word. I will release you and you can leave the library and never return.”

Kuroda bit his tongue. He wanted to answer sharply but he needed this space to study. There were other libraries, of course, and coffee shops as well. However, this library was often all but deserted and usually free from distractions. This was the best place for him to study if he wanted to pass the exam. Kuroda dropped his head and said nothing.

“See, you’re learning already,” said Kirishima.

“I am learning that you’re crazy,” Kuroda said before he could stop himself.

Kirishima tched and went back to the zippered bag on the shelf. He returned with a ball gag. Then, Kirishima smiled. It was the scariest thing Kuroda had ever seen.

“What are you going to do?” asked Kuroda.

“No talking in the library,” said Kirishima and he placed the elastic band on the gag behind Kuroda’s head and slipped the gag into Kuroda’s mouth. Kirishima gently arranged Kuroda’s hair and pushed Kuroda’s glasses back up Kuroda’s nose. Kirishima stepped back to admire his work.

“uuuhh uurr uuuurrr!“ said Kuroda.

“Yes, yes, I know. But it will help you to stay quiet,” said Kirishima, “and you do need help learning to accept the consequences of your actions.”

Kirishima stepped forward again and began unbuttoning Kuroda’s shirt. Kuroda quieted down but watched Kirishima warily. When Kirishima unbuckled Kuroda’s trousers and began lowering them, Kuroda started making noises again.

“If you can’t face your punishment,” said Kirishima, “all you need to do is stamp your left foot three times like this.” Kirishima stamped his left foot three times in quick succession. “If you do, I will know you can’t take it anymore and I will release you. Of course, that will also mean I will revoke your library privileges and you will be banned. Do you understand?”

Kuroda nodded. Kirishima lowered Kuroda’s trousers and his boxers down to Kuroda’s ankles. Kuroda wanted to scream, but he managed not to. He felt a bit of drool sliding down from the corner of his mouth because the ball gag kept his mouth open. His lips were dry. His arms were starting to get sore. He did not like the way Kirishima was looking at him.

“Now then, I believe you had trouble staying awake.” Kirishima went back to the large zippered bag and pulled out something long and thin. It was a long plastic stick with a bunch of feathers on the end.

“Is that a cat toy?” thought Kuroda, “or is it a tiny duster?” Kuroda wanted to ask what Kirishima was going to do with that thing but Kuroda was well aware of the ball gag. It was an effort, but Kuroda managed to remain silent.

Kirishima lightly caressed Kuroda’s face with the feathers. Kuroda didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or sneeze. Kirishima began lightly stroking the feathers over Kuroda’s chest. At first, it was a long stroke from Kuroda’s collar to Kuroda’s abdomen until Kuroda started to anticipate the light sensation across his body. Then Kirishima used the feathers to lightly circle Kuroda’s nipples. Kuroda blushed as he realized that not only had his nipples become erect, but another part of him was becoming hard as well. Worse, the light touches were teasing him, making him shiver.

“If you are going to study, you cannot fall asleep,” said Kirishima, “You cannot be insensitive to the world around you. You must instead become aware.” – Kirishima then slapped the feathers roughly against Kuroda's tummy. "You must pay attention!”

Kirishima once again lightly stroked the feathers lower and lower. Now, Kirishima brought the feathers lightly down the length of Kuroda’s left leg. Slowly, Kirishima moved the feathers up the back of Kuroda’s left leg. Kirishima tickled the back of Kuroda’s knee. Kirishima dragged the feathers slightly up the back of Kuroda’s thigh and across Kuroda’s buttocks. Kirishima worked the back of Kuroda’s right leg and calf and carefully circling back to the front and up the front of the right leg.

Kuroda's skin was becoming overly sensitive. Kuroda found himself wondering where the feathers would move next. He wanted to laugh. He wanted it to stop. He wanted something to touch him more firmly. Kuroda was not sure what he wanted.

Kirishima used the feathers to tease Kuroda’s erect penis and tickle Kuroda’s balls. Kuroda was unable to stop for making noises again. Kirishima laughed.

“So noisy. At least, I do not have to tell you to stay awake,” Kirishima said and he moved behind Kuroda and slapped Kuroda harder with the feathers. It was almost a relief after all the teasing, but it stung just a little bit, particularly when the top of the plastic handle sometimes hit Kuroda’s skin.

“So, you have learned not to snore,” teased Kirishima as he circled back in front of Kuroda, “but you are still drooling. Will you ever learn not to disgrace yourself?” Kirishima reached directly towards Kuroda for the first time without the feathers and lightly flicked Kuroda’s left nipple.

Kirishima turned his back on Kuroda and put the feather back into the zippered bag. “But you also brought food into my library, did you not?”

Kirishima removed a red bottle, a tube of something, and a banana from the zippered bag. He opened the tube and applied a liberal amount of some clear gooey substance to the palm of his hand. He smeared this clear gel all over the banana. He then opened the red bottle. A strong scent of cinnamon permeated the air. Kirishima poured some of the oil from the bottle into the gel in the palm of his hand and mixed it together. He then put the bottle and the tube back on the shelf and approached Kuroda with the mixture and a banana.

As the smell of cinnamon grew stronger, Kuroda worried. Surely, Kirishima would not try to force-feed him without taking the gag out of his mouth. But Kirishima tipped the banana into the palm of his hand and smeared some of the oil and gel mixture on Kuroda’s chest. It tingled. Itwasd an almost burning sensation. Kirishima watched the skin as if he were conducting an experiment.

“How does that feel, then?” Kirishima asked, “You don’t have any allergies to cinnamon oil do you?’

“uh ooon oow,” said Kuroda.

“Shhhh, don’t try to talk. Just nod your head up and down for yes or back and forth for no.”

Kuroda moved his head back and forth to indicate he did not know of any allergies.

“Does it tingle against your skin?”

Kuroda nodded his head up and down.

“Does it burn?”

Kuroda nodded yes.

“Does it burn so much you can’t stand it?”

Kuroda paused for a moment and then shook his head no.

“Good.” Kirishima examined the skin of Kuroda’s chest again and blew cool air across the area with the ointment on it. “This seems fine.”

Kirishima dipped the banana back into the cinnamon ointment salve and use the banana to apply the ointment to Kuroda’s left nipple. Kirishima blew on the nipple. Kuroda made a gasping sound around the gag. Kirishima used the banana to lazily circle the left nipple and then trail the ointment towards the right nipple. This time, Kirishima blew on the nipple before applying the prickly mixture. Kuroda began to tremble, just a bit.

“So hungry,” scolded Kirishima, “How can you focus when you are a slave to your body’s needs?”

Kuroda blushed again. His nipples were burning hot and every place the oil had touched his chest was warm. His skin had become feverish. He was aching, burning, and embarrassed. Worst of all, he could not calm his raging boner.

Kirishima looked intently into Kuroda’s eyes. Kuroda’s eyes were watering, but Kuroda lifted his chin slightly as if to show pride. It would take more than feathers and cinnamon oil to make Kuroda cry.

Kirishima continued to dip the banana into the cinnamon oil mixture and use the banana to trail the oil down the middle of Kuroda’s chest, down the middle of Kuroda’s abdomen, and towards Kuroda’s erect penis. Kirishima looked towards Kuroda’s left leg and waited a second. Kuroda’s body was shaking slightly, but he did not stamp his left foot. Kirishima dipped the banana into the mixture again and applied liberal amounts along the length of Kuroda’s shaft. Kirishima then applied the salve to the head of Kuroda’s penis. Kuroda’s body shook harder now and his cock bounced. Kirishima dipped down to one knee and blew gently across Kuroda’s burning cock. Kuroda cried out despite the gag.

Kirishima dipped banana back into the salve and moved the banana along Kuroda’s balls. Kuroda’s gasping increased. Kuroda’s balls were on fire. Kuroda’s penis continued to bob obscenely in Kirishima’s face.

“How rude,” said Kirishima as he stood and walked behind Kuroda, “You really are a man who cannot control his appetites, aren’t you?” Kirishima slapped his hand with the mixture hard against Kuroda’s ass.

“It is embarrassing that a graduate of such a fine school of law should reveal such weaknesses.” Kirishima slapped Kuroda’s ass again, leaving large amounts of the ointment on Kuroda’s backside. After the initial sting of the slapped faded, the ointment continued to burn on Kuroda’s cheeks.

“You must learn discipline!” Kirishima gave Kuroda’s backside a thorough spanking until it appeared there was no ointment left in Kirishima’s hand. Kuroda’s ass was quite red. So was Kuroda’s face. It’s not that the slaps really hurt. It’s just that Kuroda skin had become so sensitive, and he was burning, he was hard, and is ass was stinging. Kuroda could no longer think. His mind had moved into a space of pure sensation. It was horrible and wonderful. Kuroda let it roll over him.

“You had three infractions today, didn’t you?” Inquired Kirishima softly, “Let’s see, we have addressed your sleeping, and eating in the library--what else was there?” Kirishima walked towards the zippered bag with the banana still in his hand. Kirishima took out some wipes and cleaned his palm.

“What was it?” Kirishima turned to look at Kuroda. Kuroda looked back, but his face was somehow tranquil. Kuroda appeared to be a slightly displaced mental state.

“Oh yes, it was singing,” said Kirishima. Kirishima reopened the tube and applied liberal amounts of the jellylike substance along the entire length of the banana. Kirishima then approached Kuroda with the well-lubricated fruit. “Shall we hear you sing?”

Kuroda hung, passive, shaking, tingling, and accepting. Kirishima placed the banana between Kuroda’s butt cheeks and started to press the tip into Kuroda’s anus. Kirishima looked at Kuroda's face and then down at Kuroda’s left leg. “How does that feel?” Kirishima asked as he pushed the banana farther into Kuroda’s butt. Kuroda moaned and trembled harder.

“Come on then, let’s hear you sing!” Kirishima said as he shoved the banana all the way up Kuroda’s ass. Kuroda screamed loudly and continued to moan as Kirishima pulled the banana out and shoved it back in. Kirishima worked Kuroda’s anus, pumping the banana in and out roughly while Kuroda made unintelligible noises. Kuroda’s back began to arch, and his muscles tightened up as Kuroda ejaculated with a loud groan. Kirishima continued to slowly work the banana a few more times while Kuroda whimpered.

“What a mess,” Kirishima said as he tossed the banana into the trash can near the doorway, “What a mess.”

Kuroda passed out and leaned heavily against his restraints.

Kuroda woke up on an ugly, outdated orange couch in what appeared to be a break room. His skin still tingled slightly from cinnamon oil, but he was fully dressed. He sat up and saw that his backpack was next to the couch. Kirishima stood by a coffee machine at the other end of the room.

“What happened?” asked Kuroda.

“You were able to extend your library privileges.”

Kuroda blushed. Kuroda stood up and grabbed his backpack and looked towards the door. “Well, yes. I – I, I should be going now.”

“Yes, you’ve had enough of a break. Time to get back to studying.”

Kuroda took a few steps towards the door and looked back at Kirishima. “Yes, I need to study.”

“I’m quite happy with your attitude adjustment,” said Kirishima, “In fact, if you give me notice, I will be happy to let you use the library outside of normal library hours.”

“Really?” Kuroda brightened. It would be great to be able to study undisturbed.

“Yes. I’m quite sure I will be able to whip you into shape before the exam. If I am on duty I will also let you use the break room and other staff areas so you won’t have to break library rules when you want to eat or take a nap.”

“That would be great!… I think.”

“Of course, it is important to take care of your body and relieve stress while you are studying. I can help you with all of that. This is a full-service library.”

“Yeah, right. I must be going. Have a good evening.”

“Good night,” the corner of Kirishima’s mouth twitched as Kuroda fled into the hallway.

Kuroda was sore, but he couldn’t help but be tempted by the offer for additional library time. Kuroda walked a bit crookedly, but he maintained a steady pace. “I’m not going to be intimidated by some ivory tower librarian,” thought Kuroda, “I’m going to be an attorney. I’m going to make a difference in the real world. I’ll bet if that fussy old librarian had to face the sort of criminals I’m going to deal with, he’d piss himself.” Kuroda bolstered his bravado as he pushed the events of the afternoon to the back of his mind. Kuroda was not so weak that he would let a little discomfort or scowling disciplinarian prevent him from following up on a great opportunity. The future was Kuroda’s for the taking.

Kuroda looked back at the library from the campus pathway. Kuroda thought he saw a figure with glasses looking in his direction from the second-floor window. Kuroda turned quickly away and escaped into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 It is not known why Kuroda was using English mnemonics to study for the Japanese law exam, but nonetheless that is what he seems to have been doing.


End file.
